Weird Night
by Seitsuyacchin
Summary: "Kau pikir aku akan merepotkan diriku untuk mengingatnya?" "Kapan Negara Yukigakure berdiri?" "Sebelum kau lahir." "Kapan aku bisa merobek mulutmu, Teme?" A special fict for Naruto-samaaaa! A lil bit shounen-ai.


**Tittle:** Weird Night

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Status: **Complete

**Length:** 1,4k+,oneshot

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning's: ** Alternate reality, divergence, hint of **shounen-ai**, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

_Special for Naruto's bornday in Shrine, and you, beloved reader!_

_Happy bornday, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! _

Sasuke menengadah ke langit, melihat karya Tuhan yang keindahannya tak akan mampu ditandingi manusia. Sehabis pulang dari melaksanakan misi memang baiknya menikmati apapun yang disuguhkan alam untuknya.

Layaknya malam ini, pemuda _raven_ yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang hampir habis dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi itu memilih untuk duduk di atap rumahnya di kawasan Uchiha yang sunyi senyap. Menikmati keheningan dengan ditemani benda malam yang bisu. Tak memikirkan misi, tak memikirkan ambisi yang telah cukup lampau dibuangnya, ia telah memilih jalan dan tujuan baru untuk hidupnya.

Ia kembali ke Konoha dengan paksaan tanpa henti dari seseorang yang selalu menganggapnya teman. Tak peduli dengan setumpuk kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan tangan dan mata terkutuk miliknya. Seseorang yang rela bersujud dan merendahkan harga dirinya di depan seorang Raikage untuk menghindarkannya dari hukuman mati. Seseorang yang rela dihajar habis-habisan oleh seorang _kunoichi_ dari Kumogakure demi melindungi seorang _missing-nin_ sepertinya. Seseorang yang tak pernah habis berucap tentang ikatan dan kawan-kawannya hanya untuk membawanya pulang ke tanah kelahirannya. Seseorang yang akhirnya membuat dirinya berpikir kalau jalan yang ditempuhnya selama ini tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Seseorang dengan tekad entah sebesar apa yang berhasil membawanya pulang ke bumi Konoha.

Seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Pahlawan pirang dengan kilau safir biru yang bodoh milik Konoha. Seorang sahabat, saudara, _rival_, dan orang yang berharga baginya.

Sebuah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dilaluinya hingga bisa sampai pada situasi ini. Sebelumnya beberapa kali baku-hantam terjadi di antara mereka dan itu tak pernah menyurutkan semangat sang _shinobi_ pirang untuk mengejarnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia yang kalah dengan tekad api itu. Ia yang akhirnya meruntuhkan prinsip batunya. Ia yang akhirnya menuruti kemauan kawan satu _team_-nya yang memiliki safir berkilau keyakinan di matanya itu. Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, ia membiarkan potongan-potongan pemikiran itu melebur dan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke kembali fokus dengan apa yang tereplika di matanya kini. Sebuah _background_ hitam pekat dengan serpihan titik-titik kecil berkilau di berbagai tempat tampak memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Langit malam memang selalu terlihat menarik. Sang mantan _missing-nin_ itu sangat menikmatinya. Tak jarang ia merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya menari-nari seiring dengan gerakan angin. Sejuk dan nyamannya malam ini membuat Sasuke terbuai dan akhirnya memejam mata.

Tak beberapa lama oniks itu kembali terbuka ketika merasakan _chakra_ seseorang diikuti dengan gerakan gesekan dedaunan pohon hinggap di indra pendengarannya. Ia mengerjap sedetik untuk merasakan pemilik _chakra_ yang dengan lancang mengganggu keheningan di sekitarnya. Dan dirinya menghela napas pelan ketika mengenal siapa gerangan sang pemilik _chakra_ jenis angin itu. "Naruto."

Setelahnya seseorang menyembul dari pepohonan hijau di samping si kilau oniks yang setara dengan atap rumah yang didudukinya kini. "Ehehe—kau tahu saja, Teme." Seseorang yang disebut Sasuke dengan nama Naruto tadi itu menyengir sembari menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan _chakra_-mu, bodoh." Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia merasakan langkah Naruto mendekat dengan santai ke arahnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mendaratkan bokongnya di tempat samping _rival_-nya. "Aku sedang malas melakukannya. Haa—ingin mengikuti kebiasaanmu melihat langit sehabis pulang dari misi. Dan kupikir tak buruk juga." _Shinobi blonde_ itu menengadah ke langit sambil menghirup dalam-dalam angin malam yang menari di sekitarnya.

"Sudah melaporkan keberhasilan misi tadi pada Hokage-_sama_?" Sasuke berkata sambil menekuk lututnya. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan warna malam itu tetap fokus pada langit cerah dengan banyak bintang malam ini.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi, ia memutuskan untuk meluruskan tubuhnya di hamparan atap sebelah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Huh, kadang aku sebal, kau tahu? Mengapa kita masih saja diberi misi yang –bagiku— setingkat dengan _genin_ itu?" Naruto merengut sambil menekuk lengannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepalanya. Misinya dengan Sasuke tadi hanyalah mengawal para pedagang yang hendak menyebrang laut yang digosipkan menjadi tempat huni beberapa kelompok perompak.

Dan bagi Naruto, kelompok perompak itu hanyalah kaum sekelas ikan teri. Tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Hanya sekali menggunakan _oiroke no jutsu,_ para perompak itu langsung tepar kehabisan darah hanya karena kemampuan dirinya mengubah bentuk tubuh dan wajah agar serupa dengan perempuan tanpa busana itu.

"Kau dan aku memang masih _genin_, Dobe." Sasuke menanggapi dengan datar dan seadanya. Perlahan ia merasa pikirannya mulai melayang tak tentu arah meninggalkan jasadnya. Merasa dirinya mulai tak fokus dengan alam nyata dan lebih memilih menuju alam kosong dalam pikirannya.

"Erm—iya, sih, tapi mereka 'kan pasti tahu kemampuan kita! Masa' iya kita masih saja diberi misi serendah tadi itu?"

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeram pelan mendengar tanggapan atas ucapannya. Sedari dulu ia sudah mencoba terbiasa, namun tetap saja ada rasa ingin menabok Sasuke jika kata itu sudah keluar dari sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Naruto memutar otak untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, Sasuke, sebentar lagi ujian _chuunin_!" Naruto berbinar ketika memikirkan kalau tingkatannya akan naik setelah mengikuti ujian itu. Setidaknya ia akan setingkat dengan beberapa teman-teman lainnya walau tidak seperti Shikmaru dan Neji yang sudah mencapai taraf _jounin_. Dan setidaknya pula dirinya tidak setingkat dengan bocah-bocah macam Konohamaru.

"Mm," lain dengan respon Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak antusias. Bagi Sasuke, asal kemampuannya sudah diakui itu sudah cukup. Ia terlalu malas untuk merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Ah, rasanya alam pikiran kosong ini semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Naruto hanya menghela napas mendengar respon makhluk di sampingnya ini. "Bersemangatlah sedikit, Teme. Kalau lulus ujian ini, status kita bukan _genin_ lagi, tahu?"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Dan semua _genin_ diwajibkan ikut. Tanpa terkecuali."

"Hm."

Betapa Naruto ingin mengarahkan _rasengan_-nya ke arah mulut Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Ah, ada tes tanya-jawab juga! Kata Iruka-_sensei_, nantinya kita akan ditanya tentang beberapa hal tentang Konoha dan desa-desa lain juga, Teme. Haah—matilah aku. Yang aku lakukan sewaktu Iruka-_sensei_ menjelaskan pada masa akademi dulu hanya tidur atau membayangkan _ramen_." Naruto berucap _desperate_. Terbesit rasa miris di benaknya kalau mungkin saja ia tidak akan bisa jadi _chuunin_ hanya karena ia memikirkan _ramen_ sewaktu Iruka-_sensei_ memberikan materi pada beberapa tahun lalu itu. Betapa mengenaskannya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Heh! Seperti kau tahu dan masih ingat saja, Teme!" Naruto merengut kesal. "Coba kutanya ya," Naruto berpikir sebentar untuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan ditujukannya pada Sasuke. Harus pertanyaan yang sukar walau dirinya sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke yang sekarang juga sudah tak terlalu ingat pelajaran semasa di akademi itu. Lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin mengingat tentang siapa nama-nama _shinobi_ yang pernah menjadi Hokage atau kapan perang ninja atau yang lainnya. Sasuke banyak pikiran sehingga tak tersedia tempat untuk mengingat hal tak penting itu. Dan lagi, ia sedang asyik bergelut dengan alam kosong dalam pikirannya. Serasa dirinya berputar-putar di alam sana. Nyaman sekali.

"Kapan Konoha menjalin hubungan diplomatik untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sunagakure?"

"Entah."

"Siapa yang mendirikan desa Konoha?"

"Yang jelas bukan kau."

"Ada berapa desa-desa ninja yang terbesar?"

"Konoha di antaranya."

"Siapa Mizukage ketiga?"

"Bukan Tsunade-_sama_."

"Kapan terjadinya perang keluarga Hyuuga dengan Kumogakure?"

"Kau pikir aku akan merepotkan diriku untuk mengingatnya?"

"Kapan Negara Yukigakure berdiri?"

"Sebelum kau lahir."

"Kapan aku bisa merobek mulutmu, Teme?"

Dan cicak di dinding pun tahu kalau pertanyaan terakhir itu bukanlah tentang Konoha atau desa-desa lainnya. Hanya bentuk kekesalan Naruto yang terasa sudah mencapai _limit_. Oke, Naruto tahu kalau semua jawaban Sasuke itu memang benar. Tapi masa' iya Sasuke akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan juri dengan jawaban macam itu? Naruto benar-benar kesal dibuat si _raven_ ini.

Tabok Sasuke, _rasengan_ Sasuke, hajar Sasuke, bakar Sasuke, cium Sasu—tidak, yang terakhir itu tak ada di pikirannya. Walau pernah mampir di pikirannya sekilas. Untuk mengulang masa lalu, mungkin?

Naruto hanya menghela napas setelahnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingat, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya diam memandang kosong pada langit. Pikirannya tak ada di sana. Naruto yakin itu. Buktinya Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi beberapa ocehannya yang terakhir tadi. Iseng, Naruto mencoba.

"Kapan aku lahir?"

"Sepuluh Oktober."

"Apa makanan kesukaanku?"

"Ramen."

"Warna yang kusuka?"

"Jingga. Mengarah pada oranye."

"Apa buah kesukaanku?"

"Jeruk."

"Apa yang paling kutakuti?"

"Hantu. Sesuatu yang berbau mistis."

"Sebutkan beberapa macam _jutsu_ yang pernah kupakai,"

"_Rasengan, rasen-shuriken, odama rasengan, henga, harem, oiroke, kagebunshin, taju kagebunshin, kuchiyose._"

"Apa warna _boxer_—tidak, lupaka—"

"Oranye dengan banyak motif rubah."

Mata Naruto melebar syok. "A—astaga, b—bagaimana bisa—?" Naruto melongo bodoh. Benar-benar kaget dengan semua jawaban Sasuke yang tak salah sama sekali. Bahkan sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.

Mengapa bisa? Mengapa bisa Sasuke mengetahui semuanya? Apa selama ini Sasuke selalu mengamatinya? Bahkan saat dirinya mandi atau sedang berganti pakaian? Atau mata _sharingan_ memang punya kemampuan untuk itu? Sungguh, ia hanya berniat bercanda tapi mengapa seolah dirinya yang habis dilawak begini? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke yang masih saja melongo kosong dengan pandangan kaget nan terkejut. Belum habis masa kagetnya ini. Belum menemukan setitik pemikiran realistis di benaknya atas respon Sasuke akan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai dirinya tadi itu.

Namun yang pasti, satu hal yang Naruto dapatkan tentang Sasuke dari malam ini. Bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melongo dan tak berkonsentrasi adalah mode yang paling jujur dan frontal.

—Dan satu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui semua tentang seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto entah bagaimana caranya.

**END**

#krikrikrik gak lucu ya? Haha. Gaing banget. Tch.

Transformasi dari galau ke parody. Maunya sih gitu. Tapi—tapi—tapi, entahlah. Rancu. Ancur parah. Dengan beraninya kasih kado untuk Naruto dengan kado macam ini. Forgive me, bebeh, TAT

Dan tentang deskripsi Sasuke yang melayang-layang di alam bawah sadar yang kosong dan semacamnya, bahasa gampangnya, Sasuke itu lagi bengong atau melaun atau apalah. Kan bengong bukan bahasa baku~ jadi aku buat penjabarannya. Maaf kalau belibet.

Lagi mood nulis sesuatu yang pendek-pendek. Maklum yaws, mid semester depan mata. Asdfghjkl—!

Okelah, happy bornday Naruto! Moga bisa bawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha tanpa hambatan! :) We love you, Naruto-sama~


End file.
